Catboy and Owlette 3: A cat and owl argument
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: This is my 5th PJ masks story and sequel of Cat boy and Owlette 2 and i also done some different writing like any of you want me to so enjoy reading Desclaimer: I don't own the PJ masks! And sorry about the Chapters cause i mess up but still it's okay


Catboy and Owlette 3: A cat and owl argument

Catboy and Owlette 3: A cat and owl argument. A voice of Connor and amaya narrating the title

It all started our young heroes are at school doing their next science project and it all start with Greg working his science project with Cameron.

Our science project will be so cool Greg! Cameron Exclaimed as he and Greg look at their own work.

That's right! And our science project will give us type A ++! Greg said happily and Cameron realized something and made him a bit guilty.

Greg? Cameron asked him as Greg looked up at him with a smile. Do you think your friends Connor and Amaya still argue to each other? Cameron asked him a bit guilty.

With that question made Greg think of an explanation well since Connor and Amaya become all lovely and all that he promise them not to tell anyone and they both know Cameron knows about their relationship and started to tease them two just to prove if he is right or wrong and since Connor hurt Amaya's feelings on purpose they make up and once again become love birds and also to pretend to hate each other if Cameron was around just to stop him from teasing them so much. Greg sighed as he turned his head back to Cameron.

Well Cameron you see it's just- Something interrupts Greg's conversation with Cameron as they both heard an argument they stop what there are doing and went where that argument was and stop as they see Connor and Amaya arguing much to Cameron's Dismay.

I gotta go! Greg I don't want them to know I am the one who cause them to argue to each other… Cameron said nervously as he left Greg walk up to his friends and put his hands on their shoulders.

Okay guys stop with the arguing Cameron is gone! Greg said sheepishly but they didn't listen but instead they started argue like for real and Greg realized that their argument is real!

Okay what's the matter? Greg asked as Connor spoke.

Amaya wants to make a solar system project but I want to make a volcano project! Connor Shouted.

But the Solar system is the perfect choice for every science project! Amaya shouted Backed.

But a volcano is the most popular science project ever! Connor shouted much to eachother's frustration.

C'mon guys both of your Science projects are cool and perfect! Greg said as he tried to get his friends to stop arguing to each other.

Not now! Greg I have to deal with Amaya here! Connor said.

Oh yeah! How about the time we play Fortnite online you shot my character! Amaya shouted getting a bit angry.

Well I am sorry! I thought that character was Cameron! Connor shouted they both stomp their feet and turn their heads away from each other Greg sigh as he left giving his friends some time

AFTER CLASS

Class ends and all of the students including Greg as he walk out of the school gates and find his friends after he went to his neighborhood he find his friends arguing again he sigh and run up to them.

What are you guys are arguing this time? Greg asked his friends and then Amaya spoke…

He switched my graphics card with the old one and made my PC crash and now I can't play fortnite thanks to Connor! Amaya shout angrily at Connor.

I only do it because you destroy my Xbox360 and I also can't Play Batman games thanks to you! Connor shouted back at Amaya.

I only do it because you hate my science project! Amaya shouted angry again! And the two started arguing again!

Guys stop! With you two arguing all the time doesn't gave you two the right to do those things to each other! Greg told his friends about their mistakes but still they don't listen.

I don't care! And plus it's been awhile since there is no nighttime villain around! Connor said.

Fine! But let's not do your way when we're on the mission! Amaya shouted.

Fine but still I am the team leader! Connor shouted again.

PJ masks we're on our way! Greg shouted as the trio fist bumped at the same time.

Into the night to save the day! Our young heroes shouted.

Night in the city and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing your day! The unseen Narrator said.

Catboy!

Owlette!

Gekko! Let's go! Our young heroes transform as they flew into their secret base at the park.

THE PJ MASKS!

The PJ picture player shows up.

Let's take the Cat-car! Catboy exclaimed but Owlette stop him.

How about the Owl-Glider instead? Owlette asked.

But why? Catboy asked much to Owlette's frustration.

Because the Owl-glider can fly and second we see anything from the sky! Owlette said.

But the cat-car is the fastest let's take it! Catboy said again.

No! Owl-Glider! Owlette shouted getting angry and then the two started the argument again then Gekko presses a button which leads to his HQ room and made the 2 to stop arguing.

Let's take the Gekko-mobile instead… Gekko said as the trio went to his HQ room and went to Gekko-mobile they buckle up their seatbelts and dive to the water and back to the surface and drove around the streets for nighttime patrol.

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH A GEKKO SYMBOL

Cat ears! Catboy activate his cat ears to hear something.

Hey I am supposed to see anything suspicious with my Owl eyes aside of your cat ears! Owlette Sarcastic said to Catboy much to his frustration and she activated her super Owl eyes to see anything from a great distance.

I can hear Romeo driving his Lab! Catboy said.

But I can see him doing that! Owlette said.

But I hear him first!

No I did!

Guys stop! Gekko shouted. You both tracked him down now let's get him!

Gekko speed up the Gekko-mobile into full speed and drive where romeo was driving after finding him they stop the vehicle in front of him and jump out of the Gekko-Mobile.

Well if it wasn't the PJ masks? Romeo asked as he got out of his lab.

What are you up to romeo? Catboy asked to the evil scientist.

Oh nothing oh I mean well when you PJ pests went home after class I stole all of your science projects! Once I used those science projects for something evil I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Romeo shouted as he do an evil laugh the trio gasp at his plot to take over the world.

Well if you PJ pests excuse me I need a better spot to used them science projects! Romeo said as he get back in his Lab and drove away.

We need a better plan to stop Romeo! Okay we catch up with him and I jump on his lab and then- Catboy was Interrupt by Owlette.

Or I fly up and lift Gekko to his lab and he will use his super strength to stop- She was interrupted by Catboy.

But my plan will work! Catboy shouted.

Oh so you'll became crazy leader again?! Huh?! Owlette asked and getting angry again and they started to argue.

Guys! Gekko called them to stop arguing. How about Romeo made his perfect spot I will use my Camouflage to sneak up him and distract him while you two get the science projects back! Nice plan right? Gekko asked the 2 look angrily at each other but agreed their friend's plan.

Fine! The two said.

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH A GEKKO SYMBOL

Romeo pulled over at the soccer field and got out of the lab with the pile of the student's science projects.

Now let me see what do to with these projects… Romeo said but unknowing Gekko activate his Camouflage and tickle him!

Hey who was tickling me?! Stop! Romeo Said while laughing.

Now! Catboy said as he and Owlette Grab the science project and get them back to school.

You PJ pests! Romeo shout but still laughing until he realized that Gekko (Who was invisible) had been tickled he quickly punch Gekko in the face and made visible again and he fell in the ground and groan in pain.

You're going to wish that you should've done that Lizard legs! Romeo said as he put out something out of his pocket and it reveals to be a sword! No wait I mean it's…A spoon! No! Not that I mean…It's a spatula! Romeo grinned as he was about to WHACK! Hit Gekko with a spatula.

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH CATBOY AND OWLETTE

Owlette and Catboy bring the items back to their school and after that they started to have conversation to make up.

Catboy? Owlette asked her boyfriend. I am sorry that I have been…you know… Breaking your Xbox360 yelling with you and being harsh on you…

Owlette I am so sorry too and I didn't mean because we've been arguing to each other I am sorry for switching your graphics card with the old one and made your PC crash. Catboy Apologized to her too.

It's okay we can still- Owlette stop as Catboy suddenly presses his lips against her lips and started to make out again like last time they stop as they broke the kiss. Their moment was Interrupted when catboy heard a lot of whacking sounds and Gekko's screaming and realized he is in trouble.

Gekko is in trouble! Catboy said.

Then we have to work together and stop with the arguing! Owlette said.

It's time to be a hero! Catboy and Owlette said as they went back where romeo was.

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH BOTH OF CATBOY AND OWLETTE SYMBOLS  
Romeo kept abusing Gekko with a spatula and Gekko cried so hard and he beg him to stop but Romeo does not want to as he started Gekko really painful with the spatula Gekko broke down into tears and sob he really needed his friends help by now.

Romeo stop right now! Owlette shouted as she and Catboy saw that Romeo is been hurting Gekko with a spatula and saw their poor friend lying on the ground crying.

How dare you hurt our friend Romeo?! That's it! Face the consequences! Catboy said as he was ready to attack.

Catboy uses his Cat speed and run around Romeo to create a massive tornado with Romeo in it and Owlette uses her Super Owl wing wind to blow the tornado and Romeo scream but before it's finish Owlette Lift Catboy and throw to the massive tornado and used her owl wing wind to flew catboy stronger to the tornado and uses his super cat speed again and this time he use it to kick Romeo even hardy and tornado stop Catboy landed safely on the roof.

I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME PJ MASKS! ! ! ! Romeo shout before he crash landed on the car and it set off an alarm and he pass out.

Way a go Catboy! Owlette said.

You two Owlette! Catboy said as they both High five.

Do you guys realize that was very extreme? Gekko as they look at the Romeo who was very unconscious.

Well for as long as he was knocked out he won't bother us anymore! Owlette said.

PJ masks all shout hooray! Owlette said.

Cause in the night we save the day! Our young heroes shouted.

THE NEXT DAY

Hey Greg me and Connor's projects are both good! Amaya said.

That's right we got Type A++ Plus! Connor Exclaimed.

And me and Cameron also have Type A++ Plus too! Greg said as the trio share a laugh.


End file.
